starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Anakin Solo
'''Anakin Solo' foi um Cavaleiro Jedi da Nova Ordem Jedi e o terceiro filho de Han Solo e Leia Organa Solo. Seus dois irmão mais velhos eram Jaina Solo e Jacen Solo. Com o mesmo nome de seu avô materno, Anakin Skywalker, quando criança Anakin sentia medo, as vezes, de sucumbir ao lado negro e tornar-se um Sith assim como seu avô. Com onze anos de idade, ele entrou na força Praxeum Jedi em Yavin 4, onde se tornou amigo de Tahiri Veila. Juntos, eles tiveram muitas aventuras, uma delas incluiu libertar alamas de crianças Massassi emprisionadas. Anakin foi uma das figuras mais importantes da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, participando de muitas das maiores batalhas e desenvolvendo táticas efetivas contra o Yuuzhan Vong. Como resultado de sua missão para resgatar Tahiri e ajudarVua Rapuung à fazer com que Mezhan Kwaad contasse a verdade, a [[Heresia Jeedai|heresia Jeedai]]—um movimento herético que finalmente ajudou a encerrar a guerra—espalhou-se rapidamente entre Os Envergonhados. Depois, Anakin liderou o Grupo de ataque Myrkr para dar um fim ao extermínio Jedi, e foi onde ele deu sua vida para acabar com essa ameaça. de:Anakin Solo en:Anakin Solo es:Anakin Solo fr:Anakin Solo it:Anakin Solo hu:Anakin Solo pl:Anakin Solo ru:Энакин Соло fi:Anakin Solo Infância Nascimento "Como eu torcia. Como eu esperava da linhagem Skywarker" ―Hethrir Seu nascimento foi profetizado em 1000 ABY por um Mestre Jedi. Anakin foi nomeado em homenagem a seu avô materno, Anakin Skywalker. Inicialmente, Anakin devia ser chamado Han Solo Jr., mas Léia decidiu o nome do menino em memória do seu avô. Ela queria redimir o nome do pai, mas ela também pensou que poderia superar o seu medo de Darth Vader vendo que ele poderia ter sido através de seu filho. Tentativa de Abdução thumb | Imperador Palpatine tenta entrar no corpo de Anakin Anakin nasceu durante um período de grande instabilidade. A Nova República foi confrontada com as ressurgentes facções Imperials sob o renascido Imperador Palpatine. Em uma ocasião, o Imperador tocou Anakin quando ele ainda estava no útero. Em outra, o Imperador tentou assumir o corpo da criança por nascer, em um esforço para manter seu espírito sombrio de uma forma mais poderosa. Felizmente para Anakin, o Imperador foi finalmente destruído, baleado por Han Solo, antes que ele pudesse completar seu plano maligno. Anakin passou os primeiros anos de sua vida isolado em munsos seguros e longe do resto da família, onde foi atendido por droides babá e a melhor amiga de sua mãe, Winter. Uma equipe liderada pelo Embaixador Imperial Furgan invadiu Anoth em 11 DBY para tentar sequestrar Anakin. Felizmente para ele, Winter o manteve seguro, desencadeando as defesas da base e lutando contra os Imperiais por conta própria. Dias de Infância Quando ele ficou mais velho, Anakin foi para Coruscant para voltar a viver com seus pais e irmãos. Como eles tinham vivido longe de Han e Léia durante muito tempo, Anakin, Jacen, Jaina tinham visto Winter como a sua mãe e Léia como uma estranha. Portanto, eles eram bastante apreensivos durante a sua reunião. Como Han havia desaparecido naquele tempo, Léia se viu tentando manter um equilíbrio precário entre suas funções maternais e políticas. Para prevenir-se de excesso de trabalho, Léia iria recrutar a ajuda de C-3PO. O dróide de protocolo enviou informações sobre a criação de seus filhos em seus bancos de memória e encararia o desafio com um entusiasmo inicial, mas teve resultados diferentes. Chewbacca também ajudou a criar os gêmeos e Anakin após ter retornado de Kessel, com Han. Durante o movimento do Império Renascido, em 14 DBY, Anakin foi raptado pelo Lorde Hethrir, o Procurador da Justiça Imperial, e utilizado junto com seus irmãos em uma trama diabólica para tirar proveito de seu poder de força. Durante seu cativeiro, ele desenvolveu um relacionamento com Tigris, o filho de Hethrir e sua companheira Rillao, que não era nada mais que um servo humilde. Hethrir tentou sacrificar Anakin para uma criatura misteriosa chamada Waru em troca de sua ajuda. Entretanto os pais de Anakin, junto com seu tio Luke Skywalker, conseguiram salvá-lo e Hethrir foi morto por Waru Aparições *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''The Other'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Allies'' }} Fontes *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * de:Anakin Solo es:Anakin Solo fr:Anakin Solo it:Anakin Solo hu:Anakin Solo pl:Anakin Solo pt:Anakin Solo ru:Энакин Соло fi:Anakin Solo categoria:Linhagens Jedi categoria:Família Skywalker categoria:Casa de Solo categoria:Casa de Organa Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Jedi